Stories: Simulation ERROR
Dr. Creep was trying to find ways to propose to Galaximus to be his girlfriend without avail. When all seemed hopeless, Mr. Red introduced everyone to his brand new Simulation Room! Using it to his advantage, he downloads a dating game and practices his dating skills from there. However, the AI that he is using to practice isn't what it seems, and it eventually captures Dr. Creep. Will the Galactic Army rescue him in time before it's too late? Characters CaptainRustbolt21 *Dr. Creep *Mr. Red *Springtrap (Simulation) CITRONtanker *Galaximus *HIM *Squidkiller * JeloElducal *Dark Jaiden *NegaDen *Anti-becca *Giffany *Jambastion Mages (Simulation) *Crazy Dave (Simulation) *Locked Room Gang (Real as cameo and simulation) **Jaiden Animation (Real and simulation) **CypherDen (Real) **Rebecca (Real) **Jelo Edmarkson (Real and simulation) **Star Butterfly (Real and simulation) **Marco Diaz (Real) Story Dr. Creep is looking at the mirror of himself, breathing in and out *'Dr. Creep: '''Okay... From the top! (slides down to a bar table near a figure) Why hello there, my galacticness! Y'know, some might see you as a giant monster who is nothing but a waste of space and air, but I know that deep inside of your skin... Is just a lonely Inkling who just wants to be recognized, be known for something they did that they know they are proud of, even if another, perhaps billions, won't like... But you don't have to be alone in your conquests... So... Galaximus... Will you be my Girlfriend? ''Cut to HIM, who is wearing Galaximus' clothing and a wig. * HIM: '''You owe me big time for this, you know that, right? * '''Dr. Creep: '''Less deadpan, more acting. (ahem) So... Galaximus... Will you be my Girlfriend? Jenny * '''HIM: ''*glares at Dr. Creep, and switches to his more feminine voice, but he still sounds annoyed.* Yes, I will. Despite the fact that you’re a blocky, fingerless creature... * '''Dr. Creep: '(looks at her) Galaximus is interested in me. She doesn't usually insult me like that. Annoyed, HIM proceeds to grab his wig and throws it to the ground * HIM: 'That's it! I'm finished making a fool of myself in this convoluted charade! * '''Dr. Creep: '''Aww, C'mon, HIM! I need to perfect my confession to Galaximus about my love to her! * '''HIM: '''Then why don't you find someone who actually ''looks ''like her?! * '''Dr. Creep: '''Because most of the Inklings here might snitch me and alert Galaximus about my love! ''I ''want to confess my love to her ''myself! * 'HIM: '''Hmmm? You don't say..... Be a shame if someone- told her. * '''Dr. Creep: '(raises eyebrows in surprise) You wouldn't... * 'HIM: '''Oh, I could. Maybe I should... * '''Dr. Creep: '''DON'T YOU DA- ''Then they hear the receiver on the intercom * 'Mr. Red (Intercom): '''All members of the Galactic Army, including generals and leaders, please report to the Computer room. Repeat, all members of the Galactic Army, please report to the Computer room. * '''HIM: '''Oh boy- let's see what Red messed up this time. ''Then the Galactic Army huddle together in the Computer Room * 'Mr. Red: '''Well, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you are all comfortable... R-Really, I hope you all are... This room is small compared to the size of the whole army... * '''Squidkiller: '''Cut that chatter, Red! What is it? * '''Mr. Red: '''Alright, alright! (grabs ahold of the drape behind him) May I present to you... A project that I have been working on for years... (removes a drape, revealing a very technological room with a window showing a large, patterned room) THE SIMULATION ROOM! ''The whole army makes oohs and ahhs. * 'Squidkiller: '''But what exactly does it do? * '''Mr. Red: '''So glad you asked! The Simulation Room is a perfect place to interact with your favorite games yourself, train yourself in combat practice simulations and create your own stories with my HoloNovel simulation creator! * '''Squidkiller: '''That sounds cool- I could practice Turf Wars in it! * '''Mr. Red: '''Those two computers allow unlimited access to all kinds of games, practice simulations, and HoloNovels and those teleporters transport you into the simulation! And best of all: It's all in voice-command! You can order it to do something using only your voice, but you have to be specific! Which is why I will leave this voice-command pamphlet onto the desk so nooobody can read it! * '''Squidkiller: '''Wow- this might be the time where one of your inventions will not fail spectacularly. * '''Mr. Red: '''Give me my noble prize later, because I'm gonna enter the simulation myself and you guys, too! Because the Simulation Room is now: OPEN! ''The Galactic Army cheers * '''Squidkiller: One side! I have to use this! * Dr. Creep: 'Wow... This is awesome, dontcha think, Galaximus? * '''Galaximus: '''Yeah! It could be really helpful, for so many reasons. ''The Galactic Army now occupy most of the Simulation corridors, some having a great time with whatever simulation they're in. * 'Squidkiller: '''Wow, this is as real a Turf War as ever! ''*she splats some Inklings* * '''Dark Jaiden: ''*causing destruction around New York* Man, I can't wait to freeze and burn some New Yorkers! Am I right, Flamberge? Francisca? * '''Francisca: '''You bet! * '''Mr. Red: '(creating a HoloNovel) A creation that everyone is greatly happy about! Meanwhile, I’m gonna create a story about the LRG taking over the Galactic Fortress while I am the main protagonist! * 'Galaximus: '''You?! A hero? ''*she snorts, and then falls to the ground, laughing and rolling around* ''HERO?!? AHAHAHAHA! That's funny, Red! * '''Mr. Red: '''Hey, I have you know that I am the one who created the HoloNovel Simulation and I have certainly created a Prototype about me stopping the LRG from DESTROYING the fortress and I won! * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, alright, Red! But keep in mind that you can only be the hero in your new toy! * '''Mr. Red: '''Already noted! (Continues working on his HoloNovel) ''After a few hours, the Galactic Army leaves the Simulation Room to take a break, but are very happy about their experience in the Simulation Room. * 'Squidkiller: '''For once, I'm really impressed with Red! That thing is actually really good! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''I agree. Hey, where's NegaDen and AntiBecca? * '''AntiBecca: '''We're here! * '''NegaDen: '''We just ate at the food court. * '''Mr. Red: '''Thank you! Thank you! You‘ve all been a great audience! The Simulation Room is open 24/7! ''Meanwhile, Dr. Creep is pacing around in his room, trying to think of a good was to propose to Galaximus * 'Dr. Creep: '''There has GOT to be a way to propose to Shelia about my love to her! HIM is gonna do it for me in a matter of minutes and I still- ... Wait... What if...? ''Dr. Creep then sneaks his way to the Simulation Room and goes to the computers. There, he sorts through at the Dating Simulators games to find the right one * 'Dr. Creep: '(goes to Magical Date) Bad 3D Graphics... (goes to Tokimeki Memorial) Untranslated... (goes to Doki Doki Literature Club) Too depressing... (finds Romance Academy 7) What’s this? (Checks the info of the game before downloading it) Computer. Add Simulation Equipment one User: Dr_Creep. (His Simulation equipment appears on him) Computer... Transport User: Dr_Creep to Romance Academy 7. He is then transported to a classroom wearing a School uniform (which is a suit). There, he meets the girl that was on the cover of the game. * 'Dr. Creep: '''Uhhh... Hello? * '''Giffany: '''Oh, hi there! My name is Giffany. I'm a schoolgirl at School University. * '''Dr. Creep: '''Uhh... (ahem) H-Hello, Giffany! My name is Alas Creepinson. I’m a schoolboy at the same university you’re in! Say, would you like some help carrying your school stuff? * '''Giffany: '''Thank you! * '''Dr. Creep: '''No problem! (grabs her school stuff) So... What classroom are we going? * '''Giffany: '''We're going to room 32. * '''Dr. Creep: '''That’s not too far! Let‘s go! ''As Dr. Creep walks behind Giffany, he eventually kicks Giffany’s heel by accident, causing her to fall to the floor * '''Dr. Creep: '''Holy- Are you okay?! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! * '''Giffany: '''I'm okay, that's okay. Mistakes happen! * '''Dr. Creep: '''Would you like some help up? Category:Stories Category:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21